This SBIR phase I project investigates a method to measure respiratory flow via a remotely located sensor on the body. In recent years, computer- based methods to objectively characterize breath sounds relative to the structure and function of the respiratory system have experienced great advancements with promising applications for the detection of apnea, snoring, bronchoconstriction, and coughing. However, current methods to measure respiratory sounds that involve taping microphones or accelerometers to the chest are impractical in clinical situations (e.g. during sleep) where airborne noise and patient motion can confound the acoustical measurements. In contrast, the proposed method offers a unique site for respiratory sound measurement that is noninvasive, unobtrusive, and highly immune to external noise, making it well-suited for use in clinical and ambulatory settings. The feasibility of this method will be assessed through investigations of passive and breath sound transmission from the respiratory tract to this remote sight. This will define the most informative frequency bands for detection of breath sounds, establish the relationship of air flow to respiratory sounds, and determine the levels of airborne noise under which this method can adequately detect breaths sounds. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This simple-to-use, inexpensive technology can be implemented into home monitors that provide nocturnal computer-based surveillance of breathing to detect apnea, snoring, wheezing (bronchoconstriction), and chronic coughing. Detection of wheezing and coughing can be useful for assessing patient response to drug therapy.